


you and me and the devil makes three

by el_em_en_oh_pee



Series: tumblr "drabbles" [16]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cisswap, F/F, Multi, moody shirtless selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_em_en_oh_pee/pseuds/el_em_en_oh_pee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <i>point</i> is that Louis’s girlfriend and Louis’s best friend are both weirdly into sport, and also weirdly competitive about it, and so one morning she and Harry wake up to a selfie Liam has clearly taken right after a workout. She’s wearing a sports bra and a mischievous grin and a thumbs-up and not much else. At least, not within-frame. 6 7 minute milessssss!!! the caption says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and me and the devil makes three

**Author's Note:**

> from the prompt "girl!Lilourry, about that selfies thing going on rn, girl!liam sending pouting topless selfies to louis and harry!!!", crossposted from tumblr

It starts with Liam and Harry’s weird-ass obsession with working out. Louis is fairly positive of that. Harry’s into hot yoga, and Liam is into kickboxing (or something that involves being able to beat people up; Louis usually tunes them out when they talk about it and starts fantasising about Liam kickboxing Taylor Swift naked), and they’re both into running. Louis is more into occasional bouts of footy and more-than-occasional bouts of putting a gag order on golf talk and drinking with Niall by the side of the pool, but that’s neither here nor there. 

The _point_ is that Louis’s girlfriend and Louis’s best friend are both weirdly into sport, and also weirdly competitive about it, and so one morning she and Harry wake up to a selfie Liam has clearly taken right after a workout. She’s wearing a sports bra and a mischievous grin and a thumbs-up and not much else. At least, not within-frame. _6 7 minute milessssss!!!_  the caption says.

Harry scoffs. “Of course Liam runs seven-minute miles,” she says. “She used to train for the Olympics! We could all run seven-minute miles if we trained for the Olympics. I’d like to see Liam do standing bow-pulling pose full time.”

“Yes, dear,” says Louis, whose mouth has gone quite dry at the dark stain of sweat collecting in the centre of Liam’s bra. She zooms in the picture. Sweat is beading all over Liam’s chest, across her collarbones and face. Her hair - what isn’t pulled back into a ponytail - is stuck against her face. 

Harry harrumphs. “Stop ignoring me to check Liam out and come eat me out.”

That, Louis can do. “Yes, dear,” she repeats, tossing the phone over to the corner of the bed and rolling flat on top of Harry. She starfishes all over Harry, wiggling her arms and legs, until Harry laughs and shove her down.

***

So like, the thing is, Louis and Harry have talked about it. About bringing Liam in on their _thing_ , because Liam is well fit and well sweet and well phenomenal, really. They’ve come very nearly close to talking each other through orgasms, fingering each other in backstage alcoves, speculating on what Liam might do if she were there, or if she found them, or -

But they never do, because they’ve also talked to Liam about it - about bringing her in on their _thing_ , because they both genuinely love her and they both genuinely want her - but when pressed, Liam had told them she’d rather not risk dating within the band, like they do. Which Louis _does_ respect. And Louis has to admit that Liam’s found loads of lovely girls from outside the band to date. She just thinks that her and Harry would ultimately be better than any of them.

She only reminds Liam of the fact that she and Harry want her when they’re both completely wankered after a good songwriting sesh and Harry’s off trying to get Taylor to give her writing lessons again. Liam always laughs and pushes her hair out of her face and changes the subject.

So when Liam sends the post-workout picture a few weeks after she and Jade call it a day, Louis doesn’t really think anything of it beyond _that’s hot_.

***

Harry drags Louis out to her LA house mid-way through their break, because she misses the sun (”You mean I’m not your entire sun?” Louis’d joked, tugging on one of Harry’s curls. “Offense!”), and while Louis and Liam Skype a couple of times to work out kinks in another song, that’s really all the contact they have for the first few days. 

“I miss Liam,” Louis tells Harry, because she _can_  tell her that; because she _knows_  Harry misses Liam just as much.

“I can try to make you forget,” Harry says, waggling her eyebrows at Louis and tugging her out of view of the windows.

They’re sitting on the floor, slumped sweatily against the couch, about an hour later when Louis’s phone buzzes.

 _ur soooooo far away_ , the text from Liam reads. And then the picture loads.

“Fuck,” Louis says, squinting at it like that will help her understand why Liam’s sent a pouty selfie from in bed where she’s clearly got the covers pulled up over _absolutely no clothes at all._

“What’s that?” Harry asks, blearily, so Louis passes the phone over. Harry takes one glance, then shoots a look at Louis. “Um,” she says. “Did you and Liam -”

“You know I wouldn’t start anything without you there,” Louis says, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Harry’s shoulder. “You _know_  that.”

“I know that,” Harry agrees, smiling faintly, and she pulls Louis in for a deep kiss. Distantly, Louis registers the _click_  of the fake iPhone shutter, but she doesn’t think anything of it until Harry passes her phone back.

“That’s a really intense kiss to send Liam a picture of,” says Louis. Harry’d added the caption _u could come here?_

 It makes Louis’s heart seize up a little. To distract herself, she pulls Harry in for another kiss. “Love you,” she mumbles against Harry’s lips. “Love you, love you, love you.”

***

The other girls come out to shoot their next music video the following week. _come stay with us_ , Louis texts Liam.

Liam doesn’t respond till well after they’ve landed. _but im already naked in my hotel room :(_  she sends, and attaches a picture that - well.

“Liam coming?” Harry asks, hooking her chin over Louis’s shoulder at the chime of the text.

“Liam is very naked in her hotel room,” says Louis. She holds her phone up. This time, Liam is curled on her side in the hotel bed. One of Liam’s bare breasts is only covered by her hand, gently curving over the swell. Her hair barely covers most of the nipple of her other breast. She’s biting her lips the way she only ever does when she’s uncertain, and she’s so, so gorgeous.

“Give me that,” Harry says, swiping Louis’s phone from her hands. She’s hitting _call back_  and setting the phone on speaker before Louis can even start to grab it back.

“Are you trying to kill us?” Harry demands the minute Liam picks up.

“Hello to you too,” says Liam. Her voice is so warm over the phone. Louis’s heart seizes up again. It’s been doing that a lot lately.

“Honestly,” says Harry. “These bed selfies of yours. What gives?”

“She means the moody topless selfies,” Louis interrupts. “Just to clarify.”

“Oh,” Liam says. Her voice is rich with amusement. “Those selfies.”

“Yes, those really fucking hot selfies,” Harry says. “Explain yourself.”

Liam sighs a little. “Louis said -” she says, and clears her throat. “Anyway. I’m in. If you’ll still have me. That’s what those selfies mean.”

Louis’s heart skips a beat. “What do you think, Harry?” she asks, curling a hand behind herself so that she can grope Harry’s bum. “Will you still have Liam?”

“Depends,” Harry says, humming a bit. She swats Louis’s hand away, and then follows it ‘round Louis’s front so that she can rest it on Louis’s tummy, right under her tits, which are bra-less and under one of Harry’s ratty old vest tops. “Will Liam come stay with us instead of in that awful hotel room?”

“I guess that’s for Liam to decide,” Louis says. She twists in Harry’s arms so they’re face to face.

“I’ll be there in thirty,” Liam says, after a beat. “If you’re really certain.”

“Come home, Liam,” says Louis, and captures Harry’s lips in a brief but fierce victory kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [original post](http://dulosis.tumblr.com/post/120077759531/girllilourry-about-that-selfies-thing-going-on)


End file.
